Red Velvet
Red Velvet is an ingredient used in various Papa Louie restaurant time management games. In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, it is one of the standard cake batters unlocked with Clair (Cupcakeria)/Robby (To Go!/HD) on Rank 34. The badge "Velvety Smooth" is earned when a player serves 30 orders with Red Velvet Cake. In Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!, Red Velvet Syrup is a syrup unlocked with Radlynn when the player reaches Rank 26 (Freezeria HD)/Rank 19 (Freezeria To Go!). The badge "Velvety" is earned when the player serves 30 orders with Red Velvet Syrup. In Papa's Donuteria, Red Velvet Cake is one of five donut flavors in the game and is unlocked with Carlo Romano on Rank 30. The badge "Velvety Goodness" is received when you serve 30 orders with Red Velvet Cake. In Papa's Bakeria, Red Velvet Crust is a standard crust unlocked with Boomer when a player reaches Rank 36. In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, Red Velvet Syrup is a holiday-exclusive syrup available during Valentine's Day. It is unlocked with Radlynn when the player reaches Rank 47. In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, it is a standard dough unlocked with Boomer at Rank 26. Customers who order this (Cupcakeria) *Clair (Unlocked) *Robby *Scooter *Santa *Radlynn (Closer) Customers who order this (Freezeria HD) *Radlynn (Unlocked) *Little Edoardo *Marty *Mary *Scooter *Kahuna (Closer) Customers who order this (Freezeria To Go!) *Radlynn (Unlocked) *Ember *Little Edoardo *Mary *Sue Customers who order this (Donuteria) *Carlo Romano (Unlocked) *Hope *Franco *Kayla *Mary *Lisa *Sue *Olga *Little Edoardo *Xandra *Scarlett *Greg *Clair *Roy *Utah *Taylor *Deano *Kahuna *Boomer *Rico *Robby *Papa Louie *Crystal (Closer) *Radlynn(Closer) Customers who order this (Cupcakeria To Go!) *Robby (Unlocked) *Clair *Taylor *Ember *Little Edoardo *Scooter *Radlynn (Closer) Customers who order this (Cupcakeria HD) *Robby (Unlocked) *Greg *Clair *Ember *Scooter *Little Edoardo *Radlynn (Closer) Customers who order this (Bakeria) * Boomer (Unlocked) * Little Edoardo * Mary * Scooter * Taylor * Clair * Santa * Radlynn (Closer) Customers who order this (Pancakeria HD) *Radlynn (Unlocked) *Greg *Robby *Scooter *Yippy *Kahuna (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Johnny (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this(Scooperia) *Boomer (Unlocked) *Clair *Ember *Santa *Greg *Edoardo Romano *Marty *Mary *Olga *Papa Louie *Peggy *Robby *Scooter *Sue *Taylor Customers who order this (Pancakeria To Go!) *Radlynn (Unlocked) *Greg *Robby *Scooter *Yippy *Kahuna (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Johnny (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Papa's Cook Book "Red Velvet Cupcakes" was the fourteenth recipe featured in Papa's Cook Book, a feature on the Flipline Studios Blog. It was featured along with Cream Cheese Frosting. Instructions The instructions could be found here. 1: Prep Work Papa Louie's first introduction to Red Velvet was in Papa's Cupcakeria. For this challenging recipe, we will be making them from complete scratch! You ready for this?? First step is to preheat your oven to 350°F (175°C) so it’s all ready to go by the time you’re ready to put them in the oven. At this time, you can also place the 12 cupcake wrappers in the Muffin Pan. 2: Mixing the Ingredients First, you’ll want to mix together some of the dry ingredients in a large mixing bowl. This includes the flour, cocoa, baking soda, baking powder, and salt. In a second mixing bowl, add the sugar and the butter. It helps if the butter is soft and close to room temperature. Whisk the butter and sugar together until it’s fully mixed and creamy. Then add the 1 egg and mix it in thoroughly, then add the second egg and do the same. This is followed by adding the buttermilk and vinegar and whisking them until fully blended with the rest of these wet ingredients. Finally, add the vanilla extract and red food coloring and mix it some more. Pour the dry ingredients into the wet ingredients bowl and whisk until the batter is velvety smooth. 3: Pour and Bake Spoon the batter into each of the cupcake wrappers within the pan. Each wrapper should be filled 3/4th of the way. Once the oven is pre-heated, bake the cupcakes for 20 to 25 minutes. You’ll know they are done if you poke a toothpick into the center, pull it out, and it’s clean. 4: Frosting Traditional Red Velvet Cupcakes are topped with Cream Cheese Frosting. For this Cook Book post, we’ve included an additional recipe sheet for homemade Cream Cheese Frosting. For this step you will be using the additional tools and ingredients found on that sheet. You can also skip this step if you prefer regular store-bought frosting, but you’ve made it this far… why not go all in! In a large mixing bowl, add butter (soft and room temperature), cream cheese, vanilla extract, and lemon juice. Using a hand mixer, blend until everything is nice and smooth. Then add the Confectioner’s Sugar to the mix and keep blending until the frosting is fluffy. Refrigerate the frosting for 30 min to allow it to firm up before putting it on the cupcakes. 5: The Final Touches! Remove the pan from the oven and let them sit for 10 minutes. Traditionally, Red Velvet cupcakes are served without a wrapper, so if you want, unwrap the cupcakes before frosting. Frost the Cupcakes and dust with the Red Sugar Sprinkles. If you are planning on making the Cream Cheese Frosting, I find it helps to put the finished frosting in a small ziplock back. Then cut one of the bottom corners off the bag to make an easy frosting dispenser. Simply squeeze the frosting through the hole and onto the cupcakes. Specials using this ingredient Papa's Bakeria *Luau Punch (Pie) *Strawberry Rhubarb *Wild Berry Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Queen Velvetine * Hot and Cool * Mint Madness * Sugarplex Concessions * Watermelon Meringue * Wildberry Moon Trivia *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, Jojo will always order Red Velvet Cake if it gets unlocked. *Quinn is the only female closer who doesn't order Red Velvet Cake in Papa's Donuteria. *Sue loves Red Velvet according to her Flipdeck. *Kahuna is the only Closer to order this syrup in Freezeria HD, whereas none of the Closers order this syrup in Freezeria To Go! Posters Gallery Redvelvet julie p.jpg|By Julie P. Redvelvet mandi s.jpg|By Mandi S. Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Cupcakes Category:Papa's Donuteria Doughs Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Cupcakes Category:Papa's Cook Book Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Cupcakes Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Syrups Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Syrups Category:Papa's Bakeria Crust Category:Papa's Bakeria Crusts Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Valentine's Day Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Syrups Category:Papa's Scooperia Dough Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Dough Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Dough Mixables Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Syrups Category:Papa's Scooperia Cookie Doughs Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Cookie Doughs Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Cookie Doughs